


Disembarking

by Wordplaysam



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordplaysam/pseuds/Wordplaysam
Summary: Admiral Adama leavesGalactica'sCIC for the final time.





	Disembarking

As Bill stepped out of the hatch to the CIC— _his_ CIC—he turned for one last glimpse. He couldn’t help but see the perverse thing known as the Anders Hybrid, and involuntarily, he shivered.

Bill had always quite liked Anders, respected him as a decent man and a good match for Kara. Even the revelation that he was a Cylon had not been a devastating shock—not nearly so much an affront as Saul, or even the Chief. But the Anders Hybrid…

 _Galactica_ had always been real to him, from the first day he stepped aboard her as a young Ensign. _Galactica_ had always had a soul. And she’d always been female. 

Anders blinked, and the lights flickered. In the snatches of darkness, Bill could feel how empty _Galactica_ was, how cold, how broken. Anders wasn’t to blame for that, but the Hybrid was _Galactica_ now, her commander, her life force, her _soul_ in a way Bill could never comprehend. Or match.

Bill tried to imagine her whole again. Bustling with people, most of them now long gone. He failed. The CIC remained empty of all but himself and Anders.

“You have the command,” he whispered.

He closed the hatch to the CIC, and prepared to leave her for the last time.


End file.
